Bloodlust: Jay's Story
by The Purple Rainbow
Summary: Her name was Jayme Meyers, but everyone called her Jay. She was turned at age 18 and has been a vampire for about 1,558 years. She was evil, ruthless, and she loved to drink and kill. But all that changed when she met Finn. Finn X OC (Contains use of alcohol and heavy language) Book 1 of "Bloodlust" Trilogy
1. Finn the Human

Chapter 1: Finn the Human

**A/N: Finn is about seventeen or eighteen in this story. I don't own anything.**

I floated towards a tree to block my pale skin from the searing sunlight. As the sun began to rise, I muttered, "Son of a…" But I was interrupted by myself when I uttered a pained cry. The sun sucks.

My name is Jay, and I'm 1,558 years old. But I look eighteen. My ex-boyfriend, Dust, always told me I was beautiful. I was all like, "Dude, I have blood-red eyes, freakin' pale skin, and my hair is too long!" But, of course, he disagreed! "Your delicate hair is as golden as the shining sun; your eyes are red like beautiful roses…" And it would go on and on like that,

When I was eighteen, a group of gangsters left me in the streets to die after they finished robbing me of my possessions. A man with golden eyes strode towards me and bit my neck. I awoke some time later when the sun hit my skin. Then, I lived in secrecy for 1,558 more years, slowly killing off Ooo's population by drinking its inhabitants.

Anyways, I sat in a branch from the tree and sighed. The tree wasn't very comfortable but at least it protected me from the dreaded sun. "Glob, life is boring," I muttered to myself. I tucked a strand of my golden hair behind my ear and thought about my parents.

And it suddenly came. My next meal. As I growled and hopped out of the tree mistakenly, I hissed in pain from the sun. "Damn," I said and hopped back into the tree. I'll just have to wait until the night to hunt.

"Hey Jake, do you think it's impossible to roll your eyes back inside your head when you're conscious?" a voice asked. "I don't know everything, man!" another voice said, which I guessed his name was Jake.

It was back…The smell. The alluring smell of human blood. But it was impossible! The last human I ever saw was a boy named Edward! (A/N: I was watching Twilight while writing this in my notebook. Don't judge me! I was running out of boy names!)

And I last saw Edward about 557 years ago. There was no way a human could be wandering in the woods with a…

I sniffed for the scent of the Jake person. Then the smell hit me. "UGH!" I exclaimed as I realized that Jake was a dog.

"Finn, buddy, what are we doing out here?" Jake asked. I smirked and licked my lips, pricking the tips of my fangs with my tongue. "I dunno! Just chillin', I guess…" Finn responded.

So…my next meal's name is Finn. I laughed to myself and waited for the sun to set.

At night, I jumped from branch to branch, searching for that human. Sniffing, my vampiric senses were running wild as I approached a treehouse. I slipped through the door and followed my nose for the human.

I opened a door and smiled. There was the human, sleeping peacefully. He looked about eighteen and wore a white bear hat. "What's with the hat?" I whispered and lifted it up so I could bite his neck.


	2. Marceline the Vampire Queen

Chapter 2: Marceline the Vampire Queen

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

I reached down to the human's neck, but before I could break the skin, a dark figure pushed me against the wall, causing the human and his dog to snap awake. "Damn it, let go of me!" I yelled.

"Marceline! Let go of her!" the human yelled. The one that was holding me against the wall, apparently Marceline, let go of me. I huffed and stared at Finn. "Who are you, and why were you trying to drink Finn!?" Marceline demanded.

"Ah…I should have known! It's Marceline the Vampire Queen!" I said, walking around. "Yeah, and your Queen wants you to answer the question!" she said.

"You seem to care for him," I noticed. Marceline's cheeks turned red. "J-Just answer the stupid question!" she stammered. "I'm Jay, and I was just about to eat my late night snack before you totally interrupted!" I responded. Finn clutched his neck. "I haven't had real blood in forever!" I exclaimed.

"Real blood?" Finn asked. I rolled my eyes, bared my fangs, and replied, "Human blood."

He gulped, causing me to chuckle. "Now, how about I finish my meal and go?" I asked, grabbing Finn by his shirt. Jake growled and started to run to me, but I punched his in the face, causing him to ram into Marceline. "Don't even try, Jake. She'll kill you instantly…" Marceline said.

"Just shut up! I like to eat quietly!" I cackled, bending down towards Finn's neck.

"Wait!" Finn suddenly yelled. "What!?" I asked, annoyed. "If you don't kill me, I'll give you something…" he said. "What?" I asked. "Gold pieces…" he responded. I put him down. "Show me."

Finn led me down the ladder and into the room where he claimed all his treasure rested. And sure enough, there was a shit-load of treasure.

"This could set me for life!" I cried. "Take as much as it takes to not kill me!" Finn said cheerfully. I was confused. Why is he so happy? I almost killed him! Ignoring his strange behavior, I turned to him. "…Do you have a bag?" I asked. He handed me a green trash-bag.

I stuffed as much gold and jewel as I could into the bag and sighed. "Well, you're not gonna be my meal, apparently. You got lucky. But I'll need something or I'll die," I said. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen," he said, causing me to blush. "You…You're the first person to say that…" I said, walking up to his window.

"Have you ever considered drinking shades of red?" Finn suddenly asked. "No. Why would I do that? It probably doesn't fill," I replied, flying out of his window.


	3. Shades of Red

Chapter 3: Shades of Red

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

I unlocked my front door and stepped inside my cottage. I sighed and tossed my bag of gold and jewels to the side. It crashed and they all spilled out. "Shit," I muttered silently.

I turned on the lights and dropped on my red couch. "Can you really drink shades of red and still survive for a thousand years?" I said aloud. I glanced down at my couch and thought for a moment.

"Pssh! Marceline must have been hunting all those years!" I said.

I flipped on the TV and began to watch one of my favorite movies: Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2. It was a Before-The-War movie that I used to watch all the time.

It brought back many memories from when I was a kid…

When the movie ended, I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and trudged over to the door, opening it. Standing there was Finn and Marceline. "…What are you doing here?" I asked. "We're here to teach you how to drink shades of red," Marceline replied. I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "No."

I then slammed the door shut and snuck outside through my back door. Finn and Marceline were discussing something on my porch.

The night was still young, so I was off on my search for food. The light was on in a nearby castle, so I entered it and took a whiff.

The sweet smell of blood…and it was from Animal Princess. I glanced at her light orange skin and crept near her. Animal Princess turned her back for a moment and I took the opportunity, lunging at her. She shrieked as I dug my fangs into her neck and drank her blood. She lay lifeless on the ground, blood dripping from my mouth.

I quickly fled the scene, not bothering to wipe my mouth of the excess blood, and went back to my cottage. When I entered through the back window, the television was on and someone was resting on my couch. Prepared to attack, I crept over to the couch and glanced at the figure.

It was a little boy.

"Edward?" I asked. The boy, who apparently was now a vampire, turned to me and waved. "Damn, now I can't drink your blood!" I cried. The boy flinched. I thought for a moments and smirked.

"…But since you trespassed into my lair, you shall be executed!" I yelled. Edward yelled, causing me to laugh evilly.

I grabbed is head and twisted it. His head popped clean off. Cackling evilly, I tossed his body and head into the forest.

Someone slowly clapped from behind me. I whirled around and punched whoever it was in the face, and they slammed into my wall. "Why the hell are you in my house!?" I asked angrily.

It was Marceline. "You know, you shouldn't curse," she said, standing. "Shut up! I'll say whatever the fuck I want! So answer the damn question!" I demanded.

"I came to teach you how to drink red!" she replied. Marceline took out a red apple and tossed it to me. "You can satisfy your bloodlust without killing," she explained, taking out another apple for herself.

"Just stick your fangs into the apple and drink like you would drink blood," she said, sucking the red out of the apple.

I furrowed my eyebrows and reluctantly inserted my fangs into the apple. When I sucked the red, Marceline nodded approvingly.

Randomly, Marceline asked, "You wanna go to a bar? Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum will be there!"

"The pink chick, the human, and the filthy dog…Sounds like fun!" I said.


	4. Sorry For Party Rockin'

Chapter 4: Sorry For Party Rockin'

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Marceline pulled me inside a club and the pulsing lights pounded on me. Finn, the dog, and the pink chick walked over to us. "Hey! You made it! And you brought Jay!" Finn said. I blinked at them. "Your eyes look green in the light!" Jake said. I tried to hold back a tear as the memory of my once dull-green eyes came back to me. "B-but…they're actually red…" I said, choking on my own words.

"Come on! Let's go get some drinks!" Marceline said, dragging me to the bar.

A lot of drinks later, I said, "Alright, we showld pway spin-da-freaking-shottla!" I was drunk. Yeah, I admit it. And I'd rather not discuss the events that happened while I was drunk.

After we played spin-da-freaking-shottla, Finn dragged me outside the club to show me something. I gasped when there were millions of fireflies. "It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Like you…" I heard Finn whisper. I blushed lightly and sat down on the grass, Finn sitting next to me. "There's an old song that sorta describes this moment. It used to be one of my favorite songs…" I said. "I dare you to sing it!" Finn said. "I never turn down a dare!" I said, preparing to sing.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just_

_Stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say…_

…_.That…_

I closed my mouth, my face heating up in embarrassment. "Damn, I forgot the rest!" I exclaimed. "You're a good singer…" Finn said. I turned my head just as the sun began to rise.


	5. Lend Me Your Ears

Chapter 5: Lend Me Your Ears

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Finn quickly pulled me under a tree that gave little protection. "Here, take my hat. It'll protect your face from the sun," Finn removed the white thing on his head and tossed it to me.

"Oh…it's a hat…" I said, hissing at the sun and slipping the white thing on my head. My bangs piled in my eyes and my hair flew out the bottom of the hat. I glanced at Finn.

He had beautiful, shaggy blonde hair. "Man, your hair is way better than mine!" I said, clicking my tongue. My British accent was deeper than normal in that sentence. "Nah, yours is, like, gold!" he said. I laughed.

"Have I ever told you that I'm fluent in over 2 languages?" I said. "Say something!" Finn said.

"_Sum lamia ego iustus didcit bibere umbras rubei a Vampire reginam!"_ I said in Latin.

"What does that mean?" Finn asked. "It means, 'I'm a vampire and I just learned how to drink shades of red from the Vampire Queen'!" I replied.

"Awesome!" Finn exclaimed.

"_Lo sono il male e bevo il sangue, ma non mi interessa. Tu sei un eroe. Ti piaccio?" _I whispered in Italian. Finn didn't hear me.

"_No debenos ser amigos! Estoy mal, eres un ser humano. No puedo creer que seas mi amigo incluso…"_ I said in Spanish. "_Yo se que el lenguage! Princesa Bubblegum me eseno a hablar! Eso es tan ravo! Y yo soy tu amigo, Jay!"_ Finn said.

"_Es extrano…"_ I mumbled. "Tell me about your life before you were a vampire," Finn said.

"I need to remember first…_Signore, che io ricordo la mia vita passata al mio amico!_" I said.

**A/N: Look them up on Google Translate. The languages are Italian and Spanish…I think…Oh! And Latin and Irish…I dunno, I forgot.**


	6. A Long Time Ago

Chapter 6: A Long Time Ago

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

I was eighteen, and living in Mexico. I was British, and my father had us move here for a better life in Mexico.

I wore a shirt that said "_Una Direccion_" on it. Obviously, I was a Directioner. Luckily, I spoke Spanish, English, Italian, and Latin…and some Japanese.

I strode up to a merchant and said, "_Persone, sabe donde Justicia Road es? Ahi es donde yo vivo, y mis pandres me llamaron."_ The merchant nodded. "_Usted acaba de girar a la izuierda por alli y sequir caminando. Buenos dias, senorita!"_ he said. I waved and ran down the road.

As I ran down, a beggar called out to me. "_Por favor, alimentos para un pobre Viejo?"_ he asked. I was pretty evil as a human, so I replied, "_Amigo, obtener su propia comida. Tienes das piemas_!" I threw a rock at him and ran away.

A group of dudes stared at me as I strolled down the road. Those boys began to follow me, so I increased my pace. But when I turned back, the boys were right behind me. I shrieked and punched one in the face.

"We were just going to say hi, _senorita_! But now you've messed with our cool!" one said. "I didn't mess with your cool, because you don't have any. I messed with your face, _culo-agujeros_!" I screamed.

They grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me into an alley. "No!" I yelled. I broke free suddenly and swiftly round-house kicked one guy in his side, and then blocked another's punch. One dude crept up behind me and slammed me against the wall.

"You're tough, girly! But not tough enough!" the guy whispered. Then, they all began beating me with sticks, stones, and their fists. After they were finished, they spat on me and left me sprawled on the ground. I sputtered nonsense in Japanese before officially passing out on the blood-drenched concrete.

I woke up to a searing pain. Suddenly, I hissed. I couldn't hiss! I moved my tongue around until they hit something…sharp.

I had two insanely sharp teeth. Nervously, I dug through my pocket for my tiny mirror and looked at myself, gasping.

I was fucking beautiful!

My normally peachy skin had faded to a pale-peach-almost-white color. The dull-green eyes I was born with had transformed into a crimson red. And my golden hair seemed to be even brighter.

I opened my mouth to see two sharp fangs. The sun rose even higher and I hissed in pain. Crawling under a roof, I glanced at my neck.

There were two puncture points. "Huh?" I whispered, still getting used to talking with two sharp teeth.

I slowly stood and observed my surroundings. I was in the same place, but there was a man with golden eyes sitting in the corner. "Who the hell are you!?" I demanded.

"Such a demanding child! My name is Henry, and I am your creator!" he replied. I blinked. "What did you do to me!? And why does my throat feel like it's on fire!?" I asked.

"That is your bloodlust, girl!" Henry replied. I clutched my throat just as a human girl strolled by. "Go for it, girl!" Henry whispered. I sighed and lunged at the human.

She shrieked as I bit down and killed her. Henry nodded approvingly. "Unusual! Most of the females I turned, their first victims were male! By any chance, are you a homosexual?" he asked. "Dude, no way! What the hell!?" I asked.

Henry shrugged.


	7. Date Time

Chapter 7: Date Time

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

I sighed and looked at Finn. "Pretty weird shit, right?" I asked. "T-Totally!" Finn replied.

I laughed and leaned back on my palms. "So…I was meaning to ask you..." Finn started. I blushed a bit as he asked, "Do…you, like, wanna go to someplace sometime?"

I smiled, nodded, and suggested, "How about the beach? At night, obviously…" Finn nodded. "Sounds cool! See you then!" Finn said, standing up.

Later, on our date, I tapped Finn on the shoulder while we were on the beach. He was only wearing his hat and his shorts. He turned around and I giggled when he blushed.

I was wearing a red-and-black bikini and my long hair was tied in a long ponytail. "Uh…y-you…look…" Finn stuttered, but I interrupted by saying, "Sexy? I know."

Finn smiled as I held up a surf board. "I'm gonna surf. The tide is sooo much better at night!" I said and ran to the ocean. "Um…the ocean's not really my thing," Finn said. I giggled and paddled into the ocean.

I smirked when I saw a giant wave and paddled into it. I stood on my board carefully and looked at Finn. But he was speaking to someone familiar.

"Dust!?" I asked, louder than I wanted to. Dust and Finn looked over at me, causing me to gasp and fall into the cold water. "AUGH!" I screamed as my lungs filled with water.

I came up over to the water once, only to see the rising sun and Dust racing Finn to get to me.

Finn was winning. I hissed, but I was suddenly pulled down into the water. "Jay!" I heard Finn and Dust yell in unison before I blacked out.


	8. Dust

Chapter 8: Dust

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

If I didn't tell you already, Dust is a freakin' werewolf. Leader of the pack, even! He has brunette hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes. When he turns into a werewolf, he was dark brown. He was pretty muscular too, for a dog. Unfortunately, he was extremely sexy.

Vampires and werewolves hate each other, but when we started dating, the other wolves in his tribe accepted me in…after a while of getting used to the idea of their leader having a vampire as a girlfriend. They told me stories, and the boys began putting our names together for a couple name.

So, we ended up as "Day".

It's ironic, really. Werewolves and vampires are both stronger at night, and vampires can get killed by daylight, so the other guys chose "Day".

Man, the night we broke up was a terrible day. I was about 1, 540 years old. It all started when we went on one of our dates…

_I held Dust's hand as we walked to the restaurant we were going to. I was wearing my Spanish One Direction shirt with baggy jeans and black boots. "What does your shirt say?" Dust asked. "One Direction," I replied. _

_ "Is that the British-Irish boy band that was super-popular before the war?" he asked. "Yeah! I love them!" I responded. "But they're dead!" Dust said. I let go of his hand and turned to him. "Don't you ever insult my obsession over One Direction or I will tear you limb from limb until your brain oozes from your nose!" I threatened._

_ "Alright, fine! Which one was your favorite again?" Dust asked. "Zayn Javadd Malik, fo' sure!" I answered excitedly._

_ "Yeah, the dark-haired one…" Dust muttered. I glared at him. "Dust!" cried a high-pitched voice. Dust grew a look on his face that said, "I'm screwed."_

_ We both turned around to see a pretty girl with dark hair and light blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "Uh…that's…my cousin!" Dust said hesitantly._

_ "I'm not your cousin, Dusty! That girl holdin' your hand is! I'm Allyson," the girl said, extending her hand._

_ I refused her. "I'm Jay, and I'm not Dust's cousin! I'm his girlfriend!" I said. "Uh, no! I'm his girlfriend!" Allyson said. We both turned to him. "How long have you been dating her!?" I asked angrily. "Well, I haven't exactly been dating her. I've been using her…for sex!" Dust replied._

_ "WHAT!?" I screamed. "You see, I don't want to take your virginity away until we're married. But Allyson's not a virgin!" Dust said. "So…you've been having sex with Allyson and not me because I'm a virgin and she's not?" I asked._

_ "Yes," Dust replied. "…That makes no sense! We're done! Have fun with Allyson, bitch!" I screamed and walked off._


	9. Savior

Chapter 9: Savior

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

I sputtered up water and coughed violently. "Oh good, she's alive!" said a voice that sounded a lot like Finn's.

I fluttered my eyes open and looked around. I was under a giant yellow umbrella. Finn was soaking wet and his hat was off, while Dust was dry and wearing a brown sweatshirt. 'Where am I? What happened?" I asked.

"You're on the beach!" Finn replied. "You fell off your board and almost drowned! But luckily, Finn dived in and rescued you. He carried you with an umbrella all the way to shore!" Dust replied.

I sat up and pushed Dust on his ass. "YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. "Um…no you didn't!" Dust said. "WELL, I MEANT TO!" I yelled.

Dust stood up and scrambled away. "Was he the ex-boyfriend that cheated on you?" Finn asked. I stood, brushed myself off, and replied, "Yeah."

"Do you wanna redo this date tomorrow night?" I asked. "Um…yeah, we could do, like, a picnic!" Finn suggested. "Sure, see you tomorrow!" I said and floated away.

When I returned home, I changed into my Spanish One Direction shirt and red sweats. I also put on blue socks and tied my hair up.

I closed my closet door and shrieked in surprise. Standing there were Dust and Marceline. "What are you two…?" I started. "Save it, Jay!" Marceline interrupted, jabbing my chest with her finger.

"You better stay away from Finn! He's mine! So Dust and I made a compromise. I get Finn and Dust gets you!" Marceline said harshly. "Yeah, I get to go home with your virginity and Marceline gets to go home with Finn's!" Dust said.

I was surprised. "Whores…" I whispered. Dust heard me and punched me, causing me to black out,

When I awoke, I was tied to the wall, only wearing my underwear. Marceline had left, and Dust was gazing at me. "Pervert! Are you trying to rape me!?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it rape!" he said, stroking my chin. "Dust, I swear if you try anything, I will literally kill you!" I warned. Of course, Dust ignored me and began unbuttoning his shorts.

I hissed and broke free of the chains. I was pissed, dude. Dust quickly put his pants back on and tried to change into a werewolf, but for some reason, he couldn't.

I smirked and knocked him on his back with my super-strength. "Before you die, I will tell you the truth!" I cried.

Dust whimpered, causing me to laugh evilly.

"I am Jayme Meyers, the rightful ruler of the destroyed Warrior Kingdom!" I yelled. I twisted Dust's head aggressively, causing it to rip off. Blood poured onto my wooden floor and on my hands and knees. I dripped to the knees and wiped the side of my face, causing blood to smear.

"Damn, my favorite bra is ruined!" I cried, changing into a navy blue shirt and black shorts.

"Oh God, I should clean this up!" I realized, getting out cleaning supplied.

After I cleaned Dust's remains, I threw him outside along with the remains of Edward's skeleton. I chuckled, but then realized it was night. "WHY DOES TIME FLY SO FAST!?" I asked, quickly putting on black heels and rushing to the picnic.


	10. Fireflies and Protection Against My Will

Chapter 10: Fireflies and Protection Against My Will

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

I sat next to Finn on the picnic blanket. "Cool! A full moon!" I said. Finn nodded and handed me a box. "I got you something," he said. I opened it and gasped. It was a black shirt that said, "I Love One Direction!"

I blushed and planted a kiss on Finn's warm cheek. "I love it!" I said. Fireflies began to surround me and Finn. 'I just remembered the rest of that song…" I whispered.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I looked at Finn. "Cool song!" he said. "Thanks…I-It was one of my favorites before the war," I said. "What's your favorite song?" Finn asked.

"Oh…my God! 'I Want' by One Direction for freaking sure!" I replied excitedly. Suddenly, a group of howls echoed through the night. "…Oh, no…" I whispered.

"What is it?" Finn asked. I explained to him about Dust and then said, "Werewolves are stronger than vampires when they're in their wolf form. I think they're after me…"

Finn suddenly stood and said to me, "I'll protect you!" He took my hand and helped me up. "I'll never let them hurt you…ever! I'll never let anyone hurt you…" he said with a serious look on his face.

"I-I should tell you something about M-Marceline…" I said, blushing heavily. Finn put a hand up. "I already know…" he whispered. "You—you do?" I asked. Finn nodded and said, "I don't love her…I-I…I love you, Jay."

He kissed me. I kissed him back, whispering, "Te amo…" He smiled and held my hand. "Okay, now we need to put you in a safe location…" he said, stroking his chin.

A few days later, I gave Finn a weird look from the window of a tall tower. "Is this really necessary?" I asked. "This is what Jake told me to do!" Finn called. "That Jake is just full of ideas…What's with the disguise!?" I asked. "You're pretending to be Princess Bubblegum's cousin!" Finn replied.

Princess Bubblegum had agreed to the idea, much to my dismay. My new name was Princess Penny, and I was the fake Princess of the Pink Kingdom. So, of fucking course, I had to have a damn makeover.

They gave me contacts that made my eyes turn pink…and they irritated my eyes. And, they painfully put pink food coloring into my body, with a needle, to turn my skin and hair pink. PB and Finn also forced me to wear a prissy pink dress with white ribbons and a golden tiara.

"I feel like an idiot…" I muttered, walking over to the pink bed in the dark corner of the tower.

"Where's Jay?!" growled a voice. I gasped. "I don't know," Finn replied casually. "Who's in the tower?" the wolf asked. "Princess Penny of the Pink Kingdom. She is to be locked up for classified reasons, sir," Finn replied.

"Let me see her!" the wolf demanded.

I knew then that Finn would refuse the wolf and the wolf would get extremely pissed, so I walked to the window reluctantly and said in my best Irish accent, "Good day to you, giant dog!"

The wolf studied me and the way Finn stared at me. "Is she your girlfriend?" he asked Finn. "Yup, she's my girl!" Finn replied happily. If my blush could show through the pink coloring on my skin, then I would be bright red. "You hold onto her, dude. She's got a pretty face and body. Someone may seduce her easily!" With that, the wolf walked away.

"Yeah, if someone tried to seduce me, I would totes kill 'dem! I muttered.

Another day passed, and no other wolves have shown up. Finn sometimes climbed up the tower to see me and have our dates, but that was it. We didn't do much else.

I'm still getting used to kissing without accidentally biting Finn's lip. I mean, it's been a long time since Dust! Like, eighteen years! I think Dust was like, 24, when I killed him.

So Finn and I have been practicing kissing and having tongue wars…if you know what I mean. Another day bites the Dust.


	11. Another Day Bites the Dust

Chapter 11: Another Day Bites the Dust

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not UPDATING! UGH! I hate when I move to new schools, because I hafta see new teachers and stuff! I know some of you think that I should change this to M-Rated, but I'm only 13, and it gets less bad as the story goes on. But this chapter gets a little steamy for a few sentences… Hey, if somebody could draw a picture of either Jay, or Jay and Finn, I would really appreciate it. Because my drawing skills are suck-ish right now. And PM me if you did and where you posted it at. A link would be great too. Thanks! Anyways, I don't own anything.**

It's been two months since I was put in this tower. It's really boring here, considering there isn't much to do. Except stare at my One Direction posters…

A few wolves have come by to see me. We just have to make sure they never touch my skin 'cause I'm so cold.

"Dude, I'm bored!" I called to Finn. "Fine, I'll come up for a while!" he said.

But I had a plane. It's called Operation Tier 15.

When Finn came up, I literally threw him onto the bed and closed the curtains on the window. I walked over to him and stroked his face. "Jay, we shouldn't do this now! What if-?" I put a finger to his lips. "Dude, shut up! It's fine!" I said.

After, Finn and I took a shower and then changed. Finn went back down to guard the tower.

I sighed and changed the pillows and sheets on the luxury bed. "Holy shit, I'm not a virgin anymore!" I realized.

"We want to see Princess Penny," growled a voice. And from the sounds of it, there were more than one. I scrambled to the window and, in my Irish voice, shouted, "Wow! Your fur looks lovely! Bit like a fuzzy baby!"

The wolves eyed me curiously. "Bring her down!" one ordered. I grew nervous as I glanced at Finn. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Finn said. The wolves whispered to each other.

"We want to meet the 'Princess'…Step aside!" the wolves said. "No!" Finn yelled.

The wolves rammed into Finn, causing me to shriek at the top of my lungs, "No!"

But I didn't use Princess Penny's Irish accent, I used Jayme Meyers' British accent. "Shit…" I muttered.

"You're not Irish! You're British!" a wolf growled, stepping over Finn's unconscious body. "I-I-I…I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said poorly. The white wolf transformed into its human form.

It was a girl with spikey blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She walked up the ladder. "Who are you, really?" she asked. She had a Russian accent. "I'm Princess Penny!" I lied.

The girl glanced at a "tattoo" on my neck. It was my vampire bite. "You are no Princess!" she said. I gulped. "She is vampire!" the girl announced. "Rain, wait…Check her skin temperature!" the Alpha Wolf ordered.

Rain began to grab my hand, but I moved back. "She is resisting!" Rain announced. As I moved, one of my real tattoos was visible on my shoulder. It said, "Jay".

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Rain look at it. She grabbed me by the hair and jumped down. I shrieked, which caused Finn to stir.

Rain dragged me to the black Alpha Wolf and placed a hand on my shoulder. Why am I not as strong? I thought.

"Her skin is freezing and as hard as stone!" Rain said. "So….do you know someone named Jay?" a wolf asked angrily. "Uh…my younger brother's name is Jay!" I lied. "Huh! Such a coincidence! The very one we're hunting for is named Jay! But she is a girl!" the wolf said, sniffing me.

"She is vampire! She must know Jay!" Rain cried. "I don't know about you guys, but this Jay seems like a reasonable person. You should just drop y'all's charges…" I said. "You have a good point, Rain. We should take her back to the camp and analyze her," said a light-brown wolf. "Right! Come, vampire!" Rain transformed into a white werewolf and ran with the others.

Three werewolves forced me forward, one with Finn on his back. I felt sweat trickle from my nose.

When I arrived, they immediately forced me into a white tent that would protect me from the sun. I looked at my arm. The pink food coloring was wearing off, revealing my pale white skin. Also, it was revealing my golden hair and crimson eyes. "Shit," I muttered in my normal voice.


	12. Captive

Chapter 12: Captive

**Hey, if somebody could draw a picture of either Jay, or Jay and Finn, I would really appreciate it. Because my drawing skills are suck-ish right now. And PM me if you did and where you posted it at. A link would be great too. Thanks!**

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Rain, in her human form, and a couple of other werewolves in their human form walked inside and sat. "We know that you're Jay, but we've convinced the whole village—almost the whole village—not to sentence you to death," said one.

"Me and my brothers, Sam and Jack, have convinced village to hold you captive till death," Rain said. "What about Finn?" I asked. Rain, Sam, and Jack didn't say anything, but I knew what they meant.

"I'll do anything and be anything you want! I'll never leave the village and I'll live on shades of red! Just let Finn do them with me!" I cried. "Finn will arrive tomorrow. The wolf carrying him made a pit stop to the Candy Kingdom," Sam said. I sighed, relieved.

The werewolves left, leaving me alone.

Did I really just sentence myself to a life in a werewolf village just to be with Finn? A life sentence to me is, like, forever! I will never die. And I'll make sure Finn never dies with me.

The next day, someone shook me awake. I fluttered my eyes open to see Finn. "Oh my God! Finn!" I cried, hugging him tightly. I buried my face into his neck. "Bite me…" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked. "I'm turning nineteen tomorrow. Turn me!" he replied. I hesitated, but buried my fangs into his soft neck and drank. He tasted so sweet. I forced myself back and watched Finn turn, blood dripping from my mouth.

Finn's skin drained to a pale white, two fangs popped in his mouth, and his eyes swirled to a blood red.

"Wow, my teeth are so weird!" Finn exclaimed. Finn smiled and kissed me. "Jay, we just finished your x-ray results!" Jack said, walking into the tent. Finn being a vampire seemed completely normal to him.

"Really?" I asked, grabbing them. As I glanced through them, I saw something. In the x-rays of my stomach, there was a white blob. "Jack…what's this?" I asked. "Oh, right! I was gonna tell you! You're pregnant, with a Vampire-Human hybrid," he answered. Finn and I widened our eyes and looked at each other.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL!?" I cried. "…It's not my fault! Damn, aren't you happy!?" Jack asked. "Dude, of course I'm happy! I mean, I thought vampires can't have children!" I replied. Finn looked at me.

Finn placed a hand on my belly. "Jay, I can feel something moving around in there!" he said. Jack nodded. "Oh, God…Is this gonna hurt?" I asked. "Mother said when children are born, it hurts badly," Rain replied, suddenly standing beside Jack. I jumped and looked at her.

I groaned dramatically. Rain and Jack left the tent and I glanced at Finn. "We should get a cabin…" he said. I nodded and took Finn's hand. I opened the tent and stepped outside, but it resulted in pain. It was still light outside.

"Is there and umbrella somewhere in here?" I asked. Finn handed me a yellow umbrella and I walked outside, holding Finn's hand, to the Alpha's tent. As we walked, the villagers face us weird looks.

"I thought Finn was a hero, Mama!" a little boy said to his mother. "I am a hero, villagers! Just not human anymore…" Finn said. He patted me stomach and smiled at me.

I blushed and walked inside the Alpha's tent. "Ah, yes. The Warrior Princess and her boyfriend!" he said. "How-?" I started, but the Alpha put a hand up, silencing me. "Dust sent us what you said before you ruthlessly murdered him."

"Okay, first of all, never mention that I'm a Princess, and second, Dust tried to rape me!" I cried. "Jay, you never told me that you're a Princess!" Finn said. I sighed.

"Okay, look, I was alive when the Warrior Kingdom was created, and they crowned me as their Princess when I destroyed one of their enemy's knights. But I gave my crown to a pretty girl with blonde hair. I think she's called Ghost Princess now. Anyways, they still call me their Princess even thought I haven't been there for hundreds of years…So shut up and never mention it again," I said, patting his cheek.

"So…um…I've heard that you are in need of a cabin due to a dangerous pregnancy," the Alpha said. "Uh, yeah! Wait, what? Dangerous?" I asked. The Alpha focused his eyes on me.

"We have no idea of what this child will become. What this child will be capable is indiscoverable! When it is born, he or she cannot leave the village without being accompanied by an official guard!" he said. "Oh…um…okay? Can we have the cabin?" Finn asked.

"Very well, but same rules still apply. Run along now!" the Alpha said. Finn and I smiled and walked out of the tent. The villagers stared at us. "There will be a vampire child living among us?" one woman said in disbelief. "What if the child tries to drink us!?" one man cried. "Then we'll all perish from the thing they've created!" said a teenage girl.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the cabin with Finn. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. The cabin looked just like my cottage, but more cabin-y and awesome! There was a spare bedroom full of baby furniture and a small yellow bed.

"This is amazing!" I cried.


	13. It Came From The--Holy Shit!

Chapter 13: It Came From The—Holy Shit!

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

"And we'll give our Mini Jay or Mini Finn the best life possible!" Finn said, hugging me from behind. "We should think of names for the baby, Finn," I said. "If it's a boy, then his name is Thomas Finnegan Meyers, and a girl will be Megan Amelia Meyers…" I said. Finn chuckled and brushed my hair with his fingers.

"I love those names…" he said.

I sighed and walked out of Finn's strong grip easily.

"You wanna watch TV?" I asked, but suddenly heard a scream. I opened the cabin door. It was night. "Damn, time flies so fast…" I muttered, walking outside with Finn.

A vampire with long, midnight black hair and red boots had her back turned to us as she drank some deer's blood. "Wait a minute…Marceline?" Finn asked. The vampire turned around and I gasped.

"Marceline!? What the hell happened to you!? You went into bloodlust!" I said. "You happened! You came along, Jay, and stole my man!" she said angrily. "Whoa, _your man_!?" Finn said. "I've been miserable without you, Finny!" Marceline cried dramatically. "Oh, shut up, you slutty bitch!" I screamed.

Marceline got up in my face. "I'll just torture you, Jay!" she said. I tried to punch her, but Finn held me back.

"You're a pretty, dainty Princess! Your full name is Jayme Anatasia Meyers! You were born in London, grew up in Dublin, and moved to Mexico when you turned 18!" she yelled. "You fucking asswipe! Leave my past out of this!" I screamed.

"And you're having a baby girl!" Marceline sneered. "…How is that torture?" I asked.

Marceline didn't answer, but screamed, "One Direction is a gay band and it members are super gay!" I growled. "YOU BASTARD! NOW IT'S PERSONAL! FINN, LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I shouted.

Finn released me. I yelled and ran up to Marceline, nailing her in the face. She kicked my leg, causing me to furrow my eyebrows and push her on the ground.

My hair dramatically blew in the wind like I was from some anime TV show. "You have revealed my deepest secrets and uprooted the devil in me! For that, I shall—Oh, screw this! Die, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

I twisted Marceline's neck, causing her head to pop off. Coincidentally, a campfire sat in front of us, so I tossed Marceline and her decapitated head into it.

I smacked my hands together and looked at Finn. "How many people have you killed?" he asked. "1,799….Why do you ask?" I replied with a question.

"…No reason…" he shuddered, walking back inside the cabin. I shrugged and looked at my stomach.

"So there's a Megan in here…" I whispered. My belly looked like I was four months, though it had only been two months since Finn and I…ya know…did IT.

Ah, crap. I just killed the Vampire Queen, which made me the Queen now. "DAMN YOU, RULES OF ROYALTY!" I shouted to the sky.


	14. Jay the Vampire Queen

Chapter 14: Jay the Vampire Queen

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I'M GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL NEXT YEAR AND its COMPLICATED! ANYWAYS, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" I shouted as I raced inside the cabin. "What is it?" he asked. "Dude, we're now the Vampire King and Queen, since I freakin' destroyed the last one!" I said. "Oh, yeah! You're right!" Finn smiled at me.

Then, I got a random idea. Snapping my fingers, I said, "We should throw foot-balls at my belly so Megan will be good at sports!"

"Um…I don't think that's such a good idea," Finn said. "Relax, it'll be fine! C'mon!" I saw a porch with a giant umbrella and ran under it.

I tossed Finn a football. "Jay, are you sure? I can read the baby's mind. She doesn't think this is such a good idea…" he said.

"Dude, just throw the damn ball!" I cried. Finn groaned and threw the ball at my belly. I didn't even feel a thing!

Nope, I lied! It hurt like hell. "Ah!" I groaned and clutched my stomach. "Aw, man! Jay, are you okay!?" Finn asked, rushing to my side. "Ah, she's fine! Just get alone with the show!" a familiar voice said. "Yeah!" another said.

"Huh?" I asked. Five figures lowered from the skies. "Oh, hey, guys!" I said, waving. My five best friends were here. Kayle, the Squirrel Queen, patted a squirrel on her shoulder. Crissi, the Cheese Stick Queen, bit down on a cheese stick. There was also Jasmine the Hot Pocket Queen, MacKenzie the Quiet Queen, and Leah the Music Queen.

"Whaddups?" Leah asked. "Guys, I haven't seen you in forever!" I said. "We came as soon as we heard that you were the Vampire Queen!" Crissi said, her mouth full of cheese.

"And that you're dating Finn the Used-To-Be-Human! Billy, stop!" Kayle said. "The Land of Ooo knows you're pregnant and that you agreed to live in a werewolf village forever just to be with Finn!" Leah said. "You spread it around, didn't you?" I asked. Leah nodded.

MacKenzie said nothing. "…I can't believe I call these idiots my friends!" I exclaimed. "Well, do you wanna hear what these idiots have to say?" Crissi asked. I cleared my throat and replied, "Go on."

"When a kid is born in a werewolf village, it's taken to the Alpha and he decides the name of the kid based on its looks and attributes," Kayle said.

I clicked my tongue in anger and disappointment, saying, "Damn it! We were gonna name our kid Megan! Now she'll be named with some lame one, like Justine or somethin'!" **(No offense to people named Justine!)**

"Oh, well, okay then. I guess we should be getting back to our kingdoms! See ya, Jay!" Kayle said, walking away. Jasmine walked away with Kayle. Crissi, Kenzie, and Leah flew away into the sky.

I turned to Finn. "Is there a Vampire Kingdom?" I asked. "Maybe, but if there is, we should visit," Finn replied. "But we can't leave!" I said. Finn thought for a moment.


	15. Permission Denied With a Splash of Megan

Chapter 15: Permission Denied With a Splash of Megan

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

"Please, Alpha! Give us permission to visit our kingdom! We'll straighten things out over there; come right back, and never leave again!" I asked.

"You do know that when the child, Megan, is born, she will be able to venture out with supervision, right?" Alpha asked. "Yes, but…" I started. "No buts! You made a deal! Permission denied," he said.

Finn and I walked out. "I think they're overreacting, but whatever," I said. I looked down at my giant belly. I was nine months, and Megan was kicking harder than ever!

The villagers walked up to us. A little girl was staring weirdly at me. Then I realized why. "Oh, my Glob! Your water broke!" Finn cried. "Huh. I didn't even notice," I said. A woman with dark skin rushed to my side and helped me into a large tent. I laid down on a hospital bed and asked, "Where do you get these?"

"Don't worry about it! Just relax..." answered the kind woman. "Ugh! I'm t-trying!" I breathed in and out as Finn held my hand.

"Alright, push!" the woman orders. I did as she told. I looked over at Finn. His face looked like he was in pain. I was strangling his hand.

"Now I know how my mother felt!" I screamed. Even the Alpha and his three children, Rain and Sam and Jack, walked in to see.

I heard a cry. The woman held out a baby to me. It had a patch of golden hair with peach skin and ocean blue eyes. It was a girl. "Megan!" I exclaimed happily, raising my hands in the air.

Megan had wide, almost-anime-like eyes with flecks of dull green. She also had one sharp fang and fairly long eyelashes. Her lips were small and thin and she had pointy ears.

She was so beautiful! Half-human and half-vampire! The woman placed Megan in my arms.

I saw Finn staring at her. He was reading her mind. "She had perfect memory! And…My Glob, she's so freaking advanced!" Finn said. I laughed and looked at my daughter.

It felt good to say that. "Daughter…" I repeated quietly. Megan giggled and pulled my hair. "Hey! Ow!" I said. She had muscular arms and she was unusually skinny. I looked down. "…We should get the brand-new Vampire Princess some clothes…" I said.

Finn took Megan in his arms. "She's just…" he started. He had a weird expression on his face. "Megan looks just like you, Finn," I said, standing up.

We walked back to the cabin to find a bunch of children toys and books. "What?" I asked. "I think these are for Megan," Finn said. "Yeah, no dip!" I said playfully. Finn scoffed and stuck his tongue out at me.

I set down Megan in a baby chair and turned the TV to an old Before-War show called "The Voice".

"Is that even a kids' show?" Finn asked. "Hey, I watched an adult show called 'Family Guy' when I was four!" I said. "That show looks like some singing competition…Why are they turned around?" he asked. "It's so they don't judge someone based on what they look like and only how they sing," I replied.

"Oh, cool. Hey, look at Megan! She's singing along!" Sure enough, Finn was right. "Hey, she's pretty good!" I said. "Well, she gets it from you," Finn said. I blushed and smiled.


	16. The Note

Chapter 16: The Note

**A/N: Megan's now four. I don't own anything.**

I sat up in the once-red bed and rubbed my eyes. "Finn, it's your turn to make Megan breakfast," I said, reaching over for him. But there was nothing there. I removed the blanket, only to see a sticky note plastered on the pillow. "What the hell?" I whispered, picking up the note.

"I had to go on a two-month journey to search for something important to me. Don't worry, the Alpha understands and granted me permission. Since Megan is growing and is almost five, tell her Happy Birthday in advance!" I read.

I threw the note in the trashcan. I heard a scream coming from Megan's room. I struggled to remove the blankets from my body and jumped off the bed.

I opened the door to Megan's room. She was crying. "Oh, my Glob! What's wrong!?" I asked, sitting beside her. "Mommy, I had a dream! It wasn't a nightmare this time! An assassin couldn't kill me because I was just a child!" Megan cried.

"What?" I asked. "You don't understand. I always have nightmares! But they're not nightmares to me. Having a normal dream to me is like a werewolf child having a nightmare. But in real life, I would kill the assassin because I conjure fire and I can sense when others are approaching ahead of time!" Megan explained.

I didn't say anything. "…I'll go make breakfast while you get ready for the day…" I said, walking out the door.

I opened the fridge and pulled out red bacon. Megan walked out, wearing a yellow long-sleeve and baggy jeans with her medium-length hair styled in a side ponytail. "You look nice!" I said.

"Are you gonna get ready too?" Megan asked, looking at my robe and messy hair. "Oh, right!" I said, flipping the fried bacon on a plate. I set down the plate in front of Megan and sucked the red out of one piece. "I'm gonna take a shower while you eat," I called, walking out of the kitchen.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The entire bathroom was painted blue. I removed my robe and pajamas and stepped into the advanced shower. Since my skin was frozen, it didn't matter what temperature the water was. But Megan…

Megan had a…a weird complexion. She had human blood running through her veins, but nothing could penetrate her skin. Her eyes changed from ocean blue to a blood red whenever she controlled fire. She also could make her hair glow for some reason.

Megan was born without tear ducts, so when she cried, she cried blood. She also could go out in sunlight without being harmed.

Megan is just like any other kid, except the werewolf preschool she attends treats her like shit!

Anyways, I rubbed the strawberry-scented conditioner in my hair and dried it. Then, someone knocked on the door. "Mommy, someone's here!" Megan said. "Crap! I'm coming!" I said, wrapping a red robe around myself.


	17. My Little Pony Princess

Chapter 17: My Little Pony Princess

**A/N: My friend Courtney wanted to be in the story. She's a Brony. I'm not. Let's do dis! I don't own anything.**

I muttered curses in Japanese quietly as I walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch was my friend, Courtney. She was the My Little Pony Princess.

"Hey! I haven't seen ya in a long time!" I said. "Hello, Your Royal Vampire Highness!" Courtney said jokingly. I raised my eyebrow. "…Really?" I asked.

"Is she yours?" Courtney asked. "Yup! Mine and Finn's!" I replied proudly. "Ooh, your Vampire King!" Courtney said. "Well, we're not married, yet," I said.

"I'm Megan! And I'm half-human and half-vampire!" Megan said. "Oh! You're quite unique, little one!" Courtney said, ruffling her hair. "Why don't you show Courtney your powers?" I asked, bending down. "Oh, you have powers?" she asked.

"I could show you outside…" Megan said, leading Courtney out into the sun.

I sat underneath the large white umbrella on the cabin porch while I watched Megan show Courtney what she could do.

"Watch closely!" Megan said before concentrating. Her eyes swirled to a blood-red when she opened her eyes. A large ball of fire built up in her tiny palm. "AY-YAH!" she yelled as she threw it at one of her paper targets, jumping in the air and twisting.

"Excellent!" Courtney said, clapping. "Megan can also sense movements and others things in the ground," I said. "Wow! That's amazing!" Courtney complimented. "That's why I never wear shoes," Megan said.

She took a step forward and gasped. "Mommy, hand me a shovel!" she ordered. I picked up a shovel on the side of the house. "Wait, it might be too heavy!" Courtney said. I tossed it to Megan and she caught it easily with one hand. "I totally underestimated you!" Courtney said, laughing at herself.

Megan dug a deep hole in the ground and jumped out of the hole, carrying a capsule. "Mommy, it has your name on it," Megan said. We all walked inside and I dusted the capsule.

"'Jayme Anastasia Meyers…Age 16. Do not open until I'm way older…'" I read. Well, I got the older part down.

I looked at the lock. It was to be opened with a passcode. I entered, "Zayn Malik" and it opened. I gasped and picked up a picture of myself, standing with my parents, when I was two.

My father, Steven Meyers, was a successful business owner. He had warm, inviting brown eyes and soft brunette hair. My mother, Amelia, was my hero. She had short, golden hair and dull green eyes like I had.

My mother juggled my active personality, my father being away all the time, and the household chores all the time…


	18. A Long Time Ago 2

Chapter 18: A Long Time Ago

**A/N: Heyyyy! I don't own anything! Follow me on Twitter: PurpleStrange (P.S…This is Jay's flashback….Sorry it's short!)**

I walked home from school and opened the door. "Hey, Mom!" I said, tossing my backpack aside. "Welcome home, Jayme! I made you a sandwich!" Mom said. "Awesome!" I exclaimed, sitting in a seat.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" Mom asked.

"Well, Trisha and I were partners today in History at the end of class and our teacher was writing stuff on the board. And Trisha and I were reading them as she wrote them, so she wrote down that she's awesome, and we read it! She was like, 'Oh, thanks, guys'!" I explained. **(That really happened with me and my best friend, Kayle!)**

Mom laughed. I finished the rest of my turkey sandwich and flopped on the couch. "Where's the damn remote?" I asked in a whisper. I spotted it on the side table and grabbed it.

When I flipped the TV on, it was the news. "Ugh, stupid news!" I muttered, flipping through channels.

I stopped flipping through the channels when I reached Nickelodeon. Spongebob was on. "Mom, when is Dad gonna come home!?" I called.

"In two weeks, dear. He's in America," Mom replied. "I wonder what America is like…I'm sure it's way better than Ireland! Why did we have to move away from London?" I asked.

"Jayme, now you know why we had to move! Aren't you happy here?" Mom said. I scoffed and turned my attention back to the TV. "I'm the only one with a British accent. I'm practicing my Irish accent. What's for dinner?" I asked Mom. "Chicken," Mom replied.

"Yes!" I said. "Jayme, did you do your homework?" Mom asked. "Yeah, all we had to do were these problems and I did 'em in Math class," I replied, putting my feet up on the table.

I looked out the window and spotted and army plane.


End file.
